High School DxD
by Dante Kiyama
Summary: A little bit different story,it doesn't looks like the actual serie
1. Chapter 1

This is a Fic from High School DxD and it's my second fic so I'm looking forward to receive reviews.

 **High School DxD-A summer**

 _ **Chapter 1: A love a little bit shy**_

 _Issei Pov:_

Great its summer time, I'm looking forward to it…see the president, Akeno, Koneko, Asia and Xenovia in swimsuit, that's the perfect scenario for a teenager like me.

(I'm only waiting for the invitation of the girls to go to the beach, it only matter of time)

Rias: Issei sorry but we had a problem at the club so we don't have the time to go to the beach, but you can go without us and still have fun.

B-but the opportunity of seeing you in a bikini it's a chance of a life time, I can't miss it, please go with me I beg you.

Rias: It doesn't matter how much you beg me, I can't overlook things from the club so get over it, end of discussion…have a nice evening, see you later.

(Damn, over half year waiting for this and isn't going to happen, what a great luck I have…huh? Someone is knocking on my door guess that will be)

Oh! It's you Koneko-Chan, what do you need from me?

Koneko (A bit nervous and a little blushed):W-well I was listening and I was thinking that if you aren't busy…m-maybe would you like to…to…TO GO ON A DATE WITH ME?...if you don't want to its okay I understand

(Wait what? Koneko-Chan just asked me on a date with her? Well, I have to accept it because it wouldn't be nice to say no after she had to reunite courage to say it)

I gladly go out with you, how can I say no? You're so adorable and if I tell you a secret I always wanted to go on a date with you.

Koneko (Blushing a lot): I-Issei-San is that true, I'm so happy…so when are going to date? I'm looking forward to it.

It's okay if we go out tomorrow at 3:00pm we can go to a coffee shop, I know how much do you like the cake with coffee, especially that new flavor…red velvet.

Koneko (with her face even more red as I speak): Okay okay, enough, we are going to run out of themes of conversation for tomorrow, so tomorrow we see each other beside the fountain in the central park of the city, is that okay?

Yes, it's perfect…see you tomorrow

(As soon I close the door I call Kiba, I need advice from my best friend and more because I'm about to date Koneko, it's the only girl in the group that I like for his attitude and cuteness, because if we are realistic the other girls only call my attention because of their bodies)

Kiba I need to talk with you…I'm going to date Koneko-Chan…

Kiba (Surprised): Whoa so you finally made the first move…

Actually she invited me…

Kiba (In a big sigh): Well, something is something, but the principal point of this is that Koneko-Chan is going to archive his dream after all that's happen at this point

What are you talking about?!

Kiba: Nothing forget it… so what do you need from me? I have less idea from what to expect from that…so my only advice is to "be yourself" all of us are comfortable with that you.

Thanks Kiba, that helps a lot… now I feel more confident with my date, but I only hope one thing…that I don't screw things up.

(While I were thinking what was going to happen tomorrow the day passed, when I had noticed it was morning)

Shoot! I lost time, well like Kiba said, just trust in me…time to go to the fountain in the central park of the city.

(Today I want to taste the sensation of the cuteness that only Koneko-Chan has… If I screw this up, the sky will turn grey above me, I only hope that after all this time keeping this secret… that I really love Koneko, At first I only seen her like a friend, but slowly I were discovering that I truly love her, Because after all the things that I had to do for Rias, it was meaningless, But after all I never was able to say it to her)

Koneko-Chan: Um…Issei-san? Are you okay?

Huh? Oh right, yeah I was only lost in my thoughts…Koneko I want to…

Koneko: You what?

 **The end for this chapter.**

Yeah…I know, it's too short and doesn't have any interesting but I have plans for the next chapter that will satisfy all of the things that this chapter didn't do…don't forget leave a review. And if you support this series, leave a favorite

 **One more thing I will try to publish three stories for week**


	2. Chapter 2

I see that the last chapter has received a lot of attention, so like I promised there is the second chapter…if you want more of this series don't forget to leave a favorite.

 **High School DxD-A summer**

 **Chapter 2: The first sign of love**

I want to go to the cafeteria now…

(Shoot I almost screw that up, it's more difficult that looks in movies, Now a think it clearly it's my first actual date)

Koneko (A little bit suspicious): Okay…lets go, are you sure that nothing is wrong with you?

Y-yes I'm sure, only that I'm a little nervous but its fine, let's go in.

 _ **Koneko Pov:**_

(I can't stop shaking, it's almost impossible… I never shake in my life…I'm scared? I'm nervous? But the fact that Issei-san is a little weird makes it worse... Don't tell me, he accepted only to make me happy? Or he said yes because he feels the same as me? No I don't think that's possible, he is in love with Rias, I can't win against her it's almost impossible but I love Issei-san, I want to be at his side, I feel safer than ever just standing by his side, it's like a little heaven)

Issei (With a smile that makes my entire body shakes): Koneko-Chan you look very cute in that outfit it really looks good in you.

(When I realized my cat ears and tail went outside)

Oh sorry, that wasn't on porpoise let me get rid of them.

Issei: No! That's prefect you look more beautiful that way, stay that way please.

(Kyaa he said that I'm perfect the way I look naturally I really think that I have an opportunity with him)

W-well only because you asked for it…but don't you think that everyone else it's going to feel uncomfortable?

Issei(with a big smile that relax me): That doesn't matter the only point of view that you should be aware is mine, because I know that I'm a little perverted or a fool, but I make up my mind and I

Y-you what?

Issei (A little nervous): Nothing just a little dumb idea, you know I have a bad reputation for saying dumb things at girls.

That's not true at all; the one that has a bad reputation is me… I'm the one strong in the team, no one threats me like a lady, you are the only man nice to me… you are the only one that knows how to get through my hearth.

Issei: Koneko-Chan, Calm down think what are you saying.

Sorry for being so direct…but I'm going to say it all, nobody cares for me like you do, you always make my hearth beat so fast, you make me so nervous, and I'm okay with that, because of all the men in the world the only one I need is you.. you got me so bad under your love, and I never felt like this before but if I don't say it right now I'm not going to say it after this… you make me believe that I can love another person and for that thanks for being at my side, so…uff…I LOVE YOU Issei-San.

Issei (Blushing): Koneko…d-do you feel the same way than me?

(W-What?! He does? I'm so happy but my body it's trembling I can't say anymore to him so I just affirm that with my head)

Issei: Are you nervous? There is no need to be in that mood, look I'm also going to be complete honest with you, I make a lot of mistakes or a lot of perverted things but that isn't the real me, I'm only worried for keeping in your face that beautiful smile that you have, because the first thing that I think in the morning is hoping to see you. Because if I don't have you by my side my life won't be the same…and you don't know how happy you make me by saying that…and my response its… I LOVE YOU TOO Koneko-Chan.

 _ **End of this chapter.**_

Sorry for taking so long but I was in final exam week and I didn't have time, but I wrote two chapter today buy the next one is lemon (sex) if you want that chapter just leave a REVIEW don't be cruel with me;-; but if you don't want lemon also let me know, also I'm on vacation already so I I'm going to accomplish my promise and it's going to be one chapter per week 100% GUARANTEED so leave a Review with your ideas.


	3. Chapter 3

So… seems like it, you asked for it the time has come it's time for a Little lemon, so don't forget to leave a favorite and a review

 _ **High School DxD-A summer**_

 _ **Chapter 3: Showing up the love**_

I'm really happy Issei-San; you make me the happiest girl in the world…

Issei (A little nervous): E-em don't you want to go anywhere else? This cafeteria it's a little crowded don't you think?

Where do you want to go? If it's with you there isn't problem with me.

Issei (Blushing): Do you want to go back at my place…but if you don't want…

N-no, that's fine but I'm a little nervous.

Issei: Maybe this helps with that.

(In that moment I felt his grabbing me by my chin and giving my first kiss with the love of my live, at first I didn't know how to react but I only let me flow with the feelings of my hearth and when I realized we were kissing like a married couple)

Issei (Scared): Koneko-Chan?! Sorry I didn't mean to make that to you, please don't cry.

(When I realized I had tears all along my face)

No! It's not that…it's that you make me so happy and they are tears from happiness.

Issei: I'm okay with that, no one knows what you been through, after this I want you to feel like a princess because you are the only girl in the world that really is a princess.

S-stop I'm going to blush…

Issei: I don't think that you realized but you are already blushed…jajaja.

Don't laugh its embarrassing.

(He grabbed my hand and takes me back to his place with a big shiny smile in his face, until we arrive at his bedroom)

Um I thought that it was going to be a mess in here but it really it's nice in here.

Issei: That's a little rude, I might not seem like it but I'm really a clean person, I can't see disorder.

Oh and the place really smells like you, I love that scent.

(After saying that I felt how my tail began to move with happiness in it)

Issei (blushing) it's not that big of a deal.

Sorry but my body its feeling free and it's a little hot…

Issei: Hot? Do you have a fever let me feel your forehead, come here

(When we were so close we can't resist the desire of our bodies and we start kissing like there isn't tomorrow)

Issei (A little nervous): It's okay if I touch here?

I-It's okay only be gentle, I never did something like this.

[He unbuttons my shirt leaving me on my bra, as soon as he that he starts massaging with extremely care and love my breasts]

Ah…Issei, I'm feeling weird, that's normal?

Issei: Don't worry in just a moment you are going to feel really good, but I need to take of your bra…can I do that?

Its…fine just don't stare too much it's embarrassing. And it's a little injustice that I'm the only one half naked…

Issei: Oh do you want to take my shirt off?

(At the time both were topless in front of each other)

[He softly started to suck on one of my nipples, and with his other plays with my right nipple, I couldn't control myself so I started moaning]

Ah…Issei that feels tingly, but my body just doesn't get enough keep going.

[As he plays with the body of her lover in the room started to appear the scent from the two bodies sweating…and the air was full of moans, kisses, etc… but in the moment that Koneko was at her limit she move a little to calm down, because finish quickly isn't fun at all]

Wait I'm almost at my limit and you aren't feeling any pleasure at all… that doesn't feel right.

Issei: Don't worry just with the taste of your body is enough for me…that gives me an idea…Koneko will you let me?

Y-yeah I trust in you

[As soon as she answered Issei pulled Koneko skirt down and take a close look for Koneko panties that were soaking wet from all the foreplay with her nipples, so without thinking it he pulls down her panties and give it a lick at Koneko pussy]

N-no…ah…don't do that, that place is filthy...ah, it feels weird when you lick me down there…ah

Issei (With luxury in his face): don't worry, come over here

[Issei laid in his bed while Koneko face-sit on top of him, at the same time Issei pulled down his pants and while he lick the precious spot of her lover he jerk off]

Ah…Issei…your tongue…ah it's reaching my deepest spot, it feels like I'm about to come.

[With that said, Koneko who yet has her cat ears and tail, with her tail, started to jerk off his lover in that way both can feel pleasure at the same time]

Issei (moaning): Koneko that feels nice don't stop…I'm about to…

[Before he finish his phrase, both of them reached climax and cum both were out of breath and in a state of ecstasies, after that Koneko sit on Issei legs (Cowgirl) wanting him inside her precious place)

Issei, I want you inside me, I want to experience more things with you so please.

Issei (Still a little exhausted): Well I suppose that I need to be responsible and take your virginity.

[With that said Issei enter his lover feeling the tightness and every wall inside her until he reached her hymen, and with a little and soft thrust he break her hymen making Koneko finally of him]

Issei (Hugging Koneko): Sorry, I hurt you?

No, I feel so happy right now we are finally one, and having you inside me feels so good…you can start moving as you like.

[After that both kissed and the thrusting began, both going on a same rhythm as we know making love]

Ah Issei…you're hitting my precious place, shoot inside me I want to feel your semen inside me.

Issei: Right here I come…

[Saying that both went at climax at the same time filling Koneko as both fell asleep hugging each other]

 _ **END OF THE CHAPTER**_

Sorry if I take time I had to make some arrangements on this chapter but I think that went well, don't forget to Review and favorite


End file.
